Dressed to Kill (episode)
Dressed to Kill is the sixteenth episode of NCIS Season 11 and the 250th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis A confrontation in an alleyway between DiNozzo and a man impersonating an officer in the United States Navy leaves the impostor dead. As DiNozzo is grounded to his desk following an IG investigation which will ultimately determine whether or not he acted accordingly in terms of shooting the man dead in self-defense, the rest of the NCIS team tackle the case and soon discover that it may be connected to a high-profile female Senator while Anthony DiNozzo Senior who has returned to Washington D.C. and who witnessed the confrontation and subsequent shooting has a secret to reveal to his son. Prologue Outside the Adams House Hotel, Anthony DiNozzo Senior is busy looking around for someone. He then sees his son, NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior approaching him with Senior asking DiNozzo what took him so long. DiNozzo remarks that he was in bed and that he was gonna sleep in before stating that it's Sunday morning and wondering when did his father get into town? "Yesterday", Senior replies. DiNozzo wonders why didn't his father call, tell him he was coming? Senior wants a hug. The two then embrace with Senior patting DiNozzo on the back, obviously overwhelmed and as they part, DiNozzo tells his father that he looks good. Senior then asks for a taxi which has DiNozzo stunned and wondering they're going. "Brunch", Senior says before saying that there's a great French bistro in Georgetown. DiNozzo is stunned, telling his father that he could have met him there before DiNozzo wonders what Senior is up to. Senior remarks that he's got some great news. "Oh", DiNozzo says before asking his father to tell him. "Patience, Junior", Senior says and tells his son to wait until they get to the restaurant. As this happens, a Navy Lieutenant Commander emerges from the hotel. "I don't think so", DiNozzo says, his tone implying that he wants answers right now before telling his father to tell me. Seconds later, the commander bumps into DiNozzo, apologizing. "No problem", DiNozzo says. He then stops upon noticing something unusual about the hat that the Commander is carrying. As the Commander walks off, DiNozzo calls him back with DiNozzo asking the Commander if he has a second. "Not really", the Commander states. "I'm running late". DiNozzo then approaches, holding up his NCIS badge and stating that he's gotta ask the Commander a question. Senior asks DiNozzo if he's coming. "Hold on, Dad", DiNozzo says. "I've gotta...". This gives the Commander an opportunity to flee with DiNozzo shouting "Hey!". As DiNozzo runs after the Commander, he orders his father to stay there. DiNozzo then takes off across the road, ignoring the squealing tyres and horns that ensue. The Commander then runs with DiNozzo following him. Minutes later, the Commander heads into an alleyway laced with nothing but dumpsters. "Hey!", DiNozzo yells. "Back off, pal!", the Commander shoots, drawing a gun. "Whoa", DiNozzo says before producing his SIG-Sauer which he aims at the Commander before telling the Commander, "Easy". Meanwhile, the Commander then aims his gun at Senior who's just arrived in the alleyway, obviously curious. Senior is startled and wonders what the Hell is going on. "No!", DiNozzo yells, quickly firing two shots from his SIG before the Commander can respond. Seconds later, the Commander falls to the ground, dead. Senior then arrives alongside DiNozzo. The Commander lies on the floor, dead. It then cuts to Senior who looks startled at what he has just witnessed while DiNozzo stands next to his father, keeping Senior at arm's length. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four In the Bullpen, Bishop is sitting cross-legged on the floor, examining something on her laptop when she remarks, "This is interesting". Act Five Major Events *Anthony DiNozzo Sr returns and reveals that he's getting married. *Anthony DiNozzo Sr meets Eleanor Bishop for the first time. Trivia *This is the 250th episode of the series and as such, celebrations were held to mark the event. *This is also the second time that the NCIS team have been seen working on a case on a Sunday, the first being in the Season 3 episode, Deception (episode). Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Guest Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 11 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by George Schenck Category:NCIS Episodes written by Frank Cardea Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Thomas J. Wright Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Anthony DiNozzo Senior Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Eugene Coyle